Never Grow Up
by Yuki Kirkland
Summary: Crescer não significa necessáriamente ficar mais velho. E mesmo depois de tudo o que havia acontecido, Alfred só havia ficado mais velho. As diferentes fases do relacionamento entre Arthur e Alfred.
1. Chapter 1

Já eram aproximadamente 01h30minh da manhã, mas o menino não conseguia dormir. Não que ele não quisesse, mas estava com tanto medo que, toda vez que fechava os olhos, imagens horríveis de monstros lhe vinham à mente, fazendo-o gemer baixinho. E, para ser sincero, não ajudava em nada que estivesse ocorrendo uma tempestade lá fora. O barulho da chuva e do vento assoviando tornava o cenário três vezes mais assustador em sua cabecinha.

Isso tudo era culpa do Inglaterra. Quero dizer, que tipo de adulto em sã consciência conta uma história de terror para uma criança dormir? Era uma imprudência que beirava à idiotice, coisa que absolutamente ninguém esperava da nobre representação humana do Grande Império Britânico.

Por falar em Inglaterra, será que ele estava acordado? Ele poderia ir ao quarto dele, não poderia? Com certeza os pesadelos não o seguiriam se ele estivesse junto de Arthur. Mas por outro lado, queria mostrar que já era um menino crescido. Que era corajoso o suficiente para ficar em seu quarto sem perturbar seu tutor durante uma noite particularmente medonha. Afinal, Alfred era um herói, não era?

CABRUM! (Onomatopéia tosca de um trovão, ignorem.)

Toda a sua determinação em ficar sozinho foi quase que literalmente por água abaixo depois dessa. Tremendo como um filhotinho, ele desceu da cama alta demais para sua baixa estatura, correu até a porta, levantando-se na ponta dos pequenos pés para alcançar a maçaneta e disparou para fora, andando pelo corredor e tentando não pensar no quão assustador aquele lugar em particular ficava no escuro.

Parou de frente para a conhecida porta e deu três batidinhas, esperando permissão para entrar. Mas... E se Arthur estivesse dormindo? Ele teria que ficar sozinho em seu quarto, morrendo de medo, até que fosse claro o suficiente para ter alguém acordado na casa para lhe fazer companhia. E essa não era uma perspectiva muito boa.

As lágrimas já se acumulavam nos olhos azuis quando ouviu a porta ser destrancada, deixando aparecer um homem relativamente alto- pelo menos na concepção de um aterrorizado ChibiAmérica - , de cabelos loiros bagunçados e olhos verdes sonolentos.

-Alfred? – para Arthur Kirkland, a visão de sua colônia, parado de frente para sua porta, durante a noite, todo encolhido e com os olhos chorosos, poderia ser resumida em uma única palavra:_ fofo_.

-Arthur. - gemeu o mais novo, levantando os bracinhos num pedido mudo de colo.

O inglês o olhou com doçura e pegou-o nos braços, aninhando-o gentilmente. O pequeno enterrou o rostinho entre o ombro e o pescoço do loiro mais alto, enquanto suas mãos seguravam com força o pijama alheio.

-Está com medo da tempestade?- perguntou à criança com uma voz macia. O menino apenas aquiesceu em concordância, se distraindo com o cheiro bom de hortelã e chá de camomila que desprendia da pele do outro.

O homem fechou a porta e voltou para a cama, deixando Alfred deitado e se recostando também logo em seguida. Aninhou-o no peito e ficou mexendo nos cabelos macios. Alfred já parecia mais calmo, mas o escuro ainda o assustava, então pediu, com a voz embolada:

-Arthur? Pode deixar a luz acesa?

Inglaterra nada disse, apenas levantou e ascendeu a vela, deixando-a na mesinha de cabeceira e voltando a acomodar-se na cama. Poucos minutos depois, a colônia já estava dormindo e Arthur observava o rosto do pequeno, reparando principalmente nas sombras que os cílios projetavam nas bochechas rosadas de Alfred. Arthur sabia que momentos como aquele eram seu mais precioso tesouro e, sinceramente, desejou que Alfred nunca crescesse.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A**: Segundo cap da fic.

Ele é dividido em duas partes. A primeira se passa em 1763 e o Alfred está com a aparência de uns 13, 14 anos mais ou menos. Alguém pode acabar se perguntando por que 1763. Bom, o negócio é que segundo o Wikipédia, a Revolução Americana teve suas raízes na assinatura do Tratado de Paris que acabou com a Guerra dos Cem Anos. Tal acontecimento se deu em 1763. Pois é, quem disse que fanfic não é cultura?

Já a segunda parte é aquela lembrança que nós todos conhecemos e amamos (ou não) dos dois debaixo da chuva em campo de batalha. Tive que assistir aquele episódio umas 10 vezes pra conseguir escrever, e mesmo assim não sei se ficou muito bom.

Espero que gostem.

* * *

**1763**

Enquanto corria em direção à colina, Alfred pensava no quanto aquele mês passara rápido. Entre brincadeiras, passeios e refeições com gosto, para dizer no mínimo duvidoso, os dias pareceram voar. O que não era uma novidade, para falar a verdade. Todos os dias com Arthur eram tão perfeitos que passavam mais rápido do que ele gostaria.

Com a respiração ofegante olhou para cima e viu o cabelo loiro despenteado da nação Britânica que estava de costas para ele. Correu mais rápido e com um enorme sorriso no rosto, pretendendo dar um susto na maior, quando viu o que Inglaterra observava. O sorriso murchou na mesma hora.

As velas estavam recolhidas, mas ele sabia que elas eram enormes e totalmente brancas. O casco era todo esculpido em madeira nobre e a bandeira do Reino Unido dançava ao sabor do vento no ponto mais alto do navio. América sabia o que era e o que ele significava.

Era um navio da Marinha Britânica, e ele estava ali para levar Arthur embora.

- Você já vai? – Inglaterra ouviu a voz não mais tão infantil perguntar atrás dele.

- Eu tenho que ir.

- Mas você ficou tão pouco. E você prometeu que ia me ensinar a cozinhar. – Mesmo que a comida de Arthur não fosse a melhor do mundo - para não dizer que era não-comestível – aquele era um tempo que ele passaria ao lado do mais velho.

- Eu sei Alfred, mas eu tenho coisas a resolver no meu país também. – Arthur abaixou-se, ficando da mesma estatura do menino. – Eu gosto muito de ficar com você, mas isso não quer dizer que eu possa ignorar minhas responsabilidades.

- Se você gosta tanto de ficar comigo, então me leva junto. – pediu com esperança transbordando dos olhos azuis. Inglaterra primeiro ficou chocado, encarando o adolescente, para logo depois se levantar bruscamente.

-Isso é... Incabível, para dizer o mínimo.

-Por quê? Eu prometo que me comporto.

-Não, Alfred! Eu vou ficar ocupado o tempo todo, não vou poder dar atenção a você.

-Eu não me importo. Posso ficar sentado no cantinho. Não vou atrapalhar ninguém, prometo.

-Não dá Alfred.

-Mas... Arthur.

-Não! –Gritou, mas logo se arrependeu. Não de ter negado o pedido, mas de ter gritado. Ele nunca gritava com Alfred. E quando viu as lágrimas surgindo nos olhos do seu garoto, um nó subiu pela sua garganta. - Alfred... Desculpe-me, querido. Eu não queria...

-Eu odeio você. –Falou com a cabeça baixa.

-O-o que?

-Eu odeio você, Arthur! Tomara que o seu navio afunde e você morra! –Gritou e saiu correndo de volta para a casa grande e solitária.

-Alfred, espera! –Mas Alfred não escutou. Já estava longe demais. E ele não poderia ir atrás dele agora. Mesmo que isso fizesse doer seu peito.

Inglaterra começou a descer a colina em direção ao cais, com um peso no coração pelas palavras do menino.

-0-0-0-

-Inglês idiota. Eu o odeio. Ele é um completo imbecil. –Alfred andava chutando uma pedra, em direção à sua casa, que estaria vazia, com exceção dos empregados. Essa era a parte que ele mais detestava, e ao mesmo tempo tinha medo.

Parou de frente para a mansão, olhando a construção tipicamente inglesa em solo americano. Ela parecia tão diferente agora que Arthur tinha ido embora.

-Te odeio por me deixar aqui sozinho.

* * *

**Revolução Americana**

-Ei, Inglaterra. No final... Eu escolho a liberdade. – como ele foi parar ali? Como a situação chegou a tal ponto? Ele não queria que terminasse assim. – Eu não sou mais uma criança, nem seu irmãozinho. – Isso era certo. Ele não queria ser da família de Inglaterra. Não desse jeito. – Agora, eu estou me separando de você.

Apesar da voz firme, Alfred estava tremendo pro dentro. A partir daquele momento, ele estava deixando para trás tudo o que ele conhecia. Ele iria se jogar num mundo completamente novo sem ter o apoio daquele que sempre esteve ao seu lado. E isso era... Assustador.

Depois de alguns míseros segundos, Inglaterra pareceu finalmente reagir às palavras do garoto, correndo em direção a ele, empurrando a sua arma.

-Eu não vou permitir...! – Bem na hora, Alfred segurou a própria arma a modo de bloqueio, parando o golpe, mas perdeu-a pela força aplicada pela nação mais velha.

Arthur se perguntava o porquê daquilo tudo. Ele fora um mau tutor? Um mau irmão? Ele não sabia o que tinha feito de errado para seu garoto estar agindo assim.

Com o mosquete apontado para o rosto do menino que ele viu crescer, Inglaterra disse:

- Você é muito ingênuo, seu idiota. – Ao longe, ouviu uma ordem para atirarem, mas ele sabia que ela não seria obedecida. Eles não poderiam correr o risco de ferir Alfred também.

A arma estava na posição certa. Era só ele atirar e tudo estaria resolvido. Posicionou o dedo sobre o gatilho, e estava pronto para acionar a alavanca, quando olhou no fundo dos olhos do menino.

O que ele viu foi medo. Mas era um medo diferente do que ele estava acostumado. Geralmente, Alfred tinha medo do escuro, de fantasmas ou de que Inglaterra fosse embora e nunca mais voltasse. O medo que ele via agora, no entanto, era pelo seu povo. Medo de não ser o suficiente. Medo de não ser bom o suficiente para governar aquelas terras, mas mesmo assim... Ele estava disposto a tentar.

Foi ali que Arthur percebeu. Seu menino, aquele que pedia para segurar a sua mão, havia crescido. Ele não era mais só Alfred. Agora, ele era America também.

- Não tem como eu atirar... Idiota... – Inglaterra largou a arma e caiu de joelhos. Porque, apesar de se sentir abandonado por aquele que sempre foi sua família mais do que seus próprios irmão, ele se sentia orgulhoso também. – Maldição... Por quê?...Droga... – Ele enterrou o rosto nas mãos, chorando e tremendo. Podia ter sido de outro jeito. Podia ter sido melhor... Não podia?

- Inglaterra... – America ficou encarando aquele que por muito tempo foi seu único apoio. Ele parecia tão frágil agora. O lembrou de quando Inglaterra e França brigaram por ele na floresta, naqueles primeiros dias. Ele parecia tão sozinho naquela hora, que Alfred não hesitou em escolhê-lo. O resultado final teria sido diferente, se ele tivesse escolhido Francis?

Seria. Porque ai já não seria Arthur. Por mais que as coisas estivessem difíceis agora, ele não se arrependia de suas escolhas. Porque elas fizeram com que ele tivesse ótimas recordações. E se o tempo estava fechado agora, ele sabia que o sol sorriria mais tarde. Ele consertaria a situação com Inglaterra, algum dia... Era uma promessa de herói.

- You used to be... So big.

* * *

Pois é. Assim são as coisas.

Mas tudo melhora no próximo cap, que aliás é o último. Ele deve demorar mais ou menos umas duas semanas, já que eu ainda estou escrevendo ele. Talvez menos tempo se a inspiração me der um tapa. Vamos torcer.

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** E finalmente, depois de séculos de enrolação, a autora babaca aqui posta o último capítulo da fanfic. É, eu sei, eu não devia ter demorado tanto, mas eu tenho um motivo.

Depois de semanas pra conseguir escrever o capítulo, eu finalmente o havia terminado. Cheguei a postar no Nyah!Fanfiction e ia postar aqui no dia seguinte, mas acabei ficando sem net. É, trágico, eu sei. E quando minha internet finalmente deu o ar da sua graça, minhas aulas voltaram. E eu vou contar pra vocês, faculdade é foda. Milhões de trabalhos e material pra ler, professores enchendo a paciência... Enfim, finalmente consegui esse tempo pra postar.

E com a proximidade da semana santa, os professores tão pegando mais leve, então vou aproveitar pra revisar as minhas outras fics e consertar os erros.

Então, me desculpem novamente e aproveitem o último capítulo.

* * *

**2012**

No vigésimo primeiro andar de um prédio localizado em algum lugar do Brooklyn, um rapaz com a aparência de prováveis dezenove anos, cabelos loiros acastanhados com uma pequena mecha anti-gravidade e olhos muito azuis escondidos atrás de óculos de grau encarava a janela. Bem, não exatamente a janela, e sim a chuva que batia nela.

De lá do alto, o garoto, por nós conhecido como Alfred F. Jones aka America, podia ver os carros espalhando mais água e várias pessoas enfrentando o temporal só com um guarda-chuva. Sinceramente, com toda aquela água, nem parecia New York. Parecia com... Parecia com Londres.

Alfred suspirou. Inevitavelmente, ao pensar na cidade, pensou também na representação humana inglesa. Arthur. Há quanto tempo eles não se viam? Dois meses, quem sabe três? Na verdade, parecia bem mais que isso. Porque havia muito tempo que não tinha uma conversa normal com Arthur. Mesmo durante os Encontros Mundiais ele não parecia inclinado a trocar uma mísera palavra consigo, então a única solução que America encontrava era provocar uma discussão com o inglês. Ouvir a voz rouca e com aquele sotaque que o deixava louco brigando com ele era melhor do que não ouvi-la.

Era nessas horas que Alfred sentia saudades de quando era uma colônia. Naquela época, a atenção de Inglaterra era quase que totalmente dele. Era melhor, pois podia ficar do lado do outro loiro, mas também era pior porque não podia expressar o quanto o amava. E mesmo que o fizesse, Arthur não entenderia qual era a maneira de amor.

Chegava a ser irônico. Cômico, se não fosse trágico. Ele se lembrava da primeira vez que tinha dito "Eu te amo" para Arthur e recebido a mesma resposta em troca. Ainda era um amor inocente naquela época.

Sorriu levemente. Se fechasse os olhos, era capaz de lembrar exatamente da situação. A cor clara das paredes, o sol cálido que entrava pela janela e, principalmente, Arthur ajoelhado na frente dele, com os olhos verde esmeralda cintilando de alegria. E, sem nem perceber, Alfred se afundou na lembrança.

**Flash Back On**

Já fazia aproximadamente meia hora que Alfred estava em seu quarto brincando com seus soldadinhos. Sinceramente, ele adorava aquele brinquedo. Não por ser o mais legal ou o mais novo, mas porque Arthur o trouxera pessoalmente, e tinha aquele olhar quando o entregou. Aquele que dizia sem palavras "Espero que você goste".

De repente ouviu o barulho da porta da frente batendo. Quem seria? Os empregados usavam sempre a porta dos fundos. Colocou delicadamente o pequeno soldado de madeira no carpete enquanto prestava atenção. Ouviu os passos no corredor e nem cinco segundos haviam se passado quando a voz se fez presente.

-Alfred?

Aquela voz, aquele sotaque eram inconfundíveis. Levantou correndo desajeitadamente, quase tropeçando nas próprias pernas. Abriu a porta e saiu no corredor iluminado pela fraca luz do sol de novembro. Encarou o homem que parou de andar assim que o viu. O cabelo era loiro bagunçado, a pele clara, os olhos verdes. Nada havia mudado.

-Arthur! – Correu e se jogou nos braços do mais velho, fazendo os dois irem de encontro ao chão. Enterrou o rosto no peito do inglês, matando um pouquinho da saudade que havia sentido.

-Hey, cuidado Alfred. Assim você vai acabar se machucando. – Repreendeu-o Arthur, mas a voz estava tão doce e calma que o sentido de bronca acabou se perdendo. Acariciou os cabelos loiros mais escuros que o seu, sentindo o cheiro cítrico que desprendia.

Alfred só riu da tentativa de Arthur. Pôs-se de pé e o outro ajoelhou de frente para ele, ficando assim os dois da mesma altura. Olhos nos olhos.

-Não se preocupe Arthur. Eu não me machuco tão fácil. – O sorriso não saía de seu rosto.

-Mesmo assim. – Disse enquanto ajeitava a roupa desarrumada da pequena colônia. – Não é por isso que você deve se descuidar.

-I've missed you. – As mãos de Arthur pararam imediatamente de pôr a gola da camisa de Alfred no lugar. Aquela frase. Ninguém nunca falava aquilo para ele. E havia tanta emoção naquelas palavras... Seu peito transbordou de carinho pelo pequeno.

-I've missed you too, Al.

-Você demorou tanto para voltar, Arthur. Achei que tinha me abandonado... – Agora havia tristeza no fundo dos olhos azuis. Ele parecia tão frágil nesse momento.

-Você não precisa se preocupar, Love. Eu não vou te abandonar. Eu só tive que resolver uns assuntos. Assim vou poder ficar mais tempo aqui.

-E quanto tempo você vai ficar dessa vez? – Outra vez o sorriso brilhante.

-Provavelmente um pouco mais de dois meses.

-Então quer dizer que você vai passar o natal comigo? – Euforia transbordava dele.

-Sim. – Ver seu garoto feliz era maravilhoso. Mas mesmo assim, o inglesinho não estava esperando pelo que veio depois.

-I love you Arthur. – Praticamente gritou jogando os braços ao redor do pescoço do mais velho e apertando um beijo na bochecha dele. Arthur primeiro ficou estático, mas logo depois correspondeu ao abraço apertado, sentindo a calidez do menino.

-I love you too Alfred.

**Flash Back Off **

Um raio iluminou os céus tempestuosos da cidade de New York. Alfred percebeu que ficou o tempo todo encarando a janela enquanto se lembrava de seu tempo como colônia. Quando ainda estava com Arthur.

-Tsk. Besteira. – Deixou seu posto e rumou para o quarto. Ainda era cedo, mas havia ido dormir muito tarde na noite anterior, e acordado cedo hoje. Ele merecia esse descanso.

Assim que abriu a porta do dito cômodo, sentiu o ar gelado arrepiando sua pele. Amaldiçoou-se por ter deixado o ar-condionado ligado com o tempo que estava fazendo. Sinceramente, o que ele tinha na cabeça? Diminuiu a velocidade do aparelho até quase desligá-lo. Sentou-se pesadamente na cama, tirou os óculos e descansou-os na mesinha de cabeceira. Ligou o abajur e a claridade fez com que o porta-retratos ali repousado ficasse visível. No tal porta-retratos, uma foto de Ingla... Não. Aquele não era Inglaterra. Era Arthur.

Na imagem, fazia sol. Um sol não muito quente, perfeito para um dia fora de casa. Um campo aberto podia ser visto e, no campo, muitas flores, de vários formatos e cores. E ali, no meio das flores, Arthur sorria. Não aquele sorriso cínico de sempre, mas um sorriso de verdade, de quem está genuinamente se divertindo.

Alfred se deitou na cama ainda olhando para a foto que já estava um pouco (muito?) gasta. Era um sorriso tão lindo. Arthur não sorria assim agora... Será que ele sentia falta daqueles dias? Que pergunta idiota, é claro que sentia. Era só o ex-pirata ficar bêbado e/ou ser quatro de julho para ele ficar se lamentando sobre dias que não voltam mais.

Se houvesse confessado seu amor ao britânico antes de pedir independência... Será que teria alguma diferença? Provavelmente não. Naquela época ele era só o irmãozinho. Mas... Faria diferença agora? E se ele contasse ao mais velho como se sentia agora? Literalmente pegar o primeiro voo para Londres e se confessar. Faria diferença?

-Eu só posso estar ficando louco. – Mesmo que isso fosse verdade, mesmo assim o americano levantou abruptadamente e trocou o moletom surrado que usava por uns jeans e uma camisa branca, além, é claro, da sua inseparável jaqueta de aviador. Calçou os tênis com pressa e foi para a saída do apartamento, lembrando de pegar o celular, as chaves, algum dinheiro e, o essencial para fazer o que queria: seu passaporte.

Já do lado de fora bateu a porta e virou para continuar correndo quando sentiu um puxão no casaco. Olhou para baixo só para constatar que a barra da jaqueta havia ficado presa na porta.

-You have to be kidding me. – Sussurrou enquanto abria a porta de novo e soltava a roupa. Foi em direção ao elevador e apertou o botão. Esperou durante cinco minutos e ficou impaciente com a demora, então decidiu ir pelas escadas. Desceu os 21 andares tropeçando pelos degraus, chegou à portaria e percebeu que a chuva havia piorado.

Nem ligou. Foi rapidamente para a rua, logo ficando encharcado, e chamou o primeiro táxi que viu pela frente.

-Aeroporto JFK, por favor. – Disse ao motorista.

Chegando ao seu destino, pagou pela corrida e entrou na grande construção, indo direto para o balcão.

-Eu quero uma passagem pro próximo voo para Londres. – Falou rápido demais, de modo que tudo o que a mulher de aparentes 25 anos entendeu foi algo do tipo: "Eu uma pro Londres".

-O que? Poderia repetir, por favor, senhor? – Perguntou a mulher numa voz monótona.

-Uma passagem, pra Londres. Agora.

-O próximo voo para Londres só sai amanhã às 09h17min AM.

-Só amanhã? Tem certeza que não tem nenhum outro ainda hoje? – Perguntou Alfred desesperado.

-Bem... Tem um para daqui a dez minutos, mas-

-Eu aceito!

-Não estamos mais vendendo passagens para ele.

-Damn it! Olha, eu pago o dobro, mas me coloca nesse voo. – Quase implorou

-Sinto muito, senhor, isso não será possível. – Disse não parecendo sentir nada.

-Olha só, - olhou o nome no crachá. – Ella, eu sei que eu pareço um louco psicopata nesse momento. E sei que o que eu estou pedindo é muito. Mas eu preciso pegar esse avião e confessar para certo inglês sobrancelhudo e cabeça dura que eu o amo. Todo o resto da minha vida depende disso. Será que você não pode me ajudar?

Tudo o que Ella viu nos olhos do jovem à sua frente foi uma mistura de desespero e amor por esse homem de quem ele falava. Talvez o garoto estivesse falando a verdade. Talvez o amor da vida dele estivesse em Londres. Talvez eles estivessem esperando um longo tempo para se reencontrar. Talvez eles se abraçassem e se beijassem à luz do por do sol no topo da London Eye. Talvez Ella tivesse um fraco por romances, principalmente os homossexuais. E talvez ela pudesse ajudar.

-Eu geralmente não faria isso, mas acho que tem um jeito. Eu vou precisar dos seus documentos, rápido. – Sussurrou ela para America.

-Muito obrigado. – Respondeu ele já entregando tudo á moça e esperando ansioso. Ficou ali parado uns três minutos até Ella se pronunciar de novo.

-Consegui! – Exclamou exultante. – Aqui está o seu passaporte e sua passagem. O avião vai sair em cinco minutos, então eu sugiro que você se apresse.

-Muito obrigado! Eu te devo a minha vida! – Praticamente gritou Alfred com os papéis na mão, se afastando quase correndo.

-De nada! E boa sorte! – Gritou de volta Ella. Então a mulher apoiou o cotovelo no balcão e descansou a bochecha na mão, ainda olhando o rapaz se afastar esbarrando nas pessoas. – Por que um desses não corre atrás de mim? – Suspirou antes de voltar ao trabalho.

Por muito pouco, Alfred consegui passar pelo portão de embarque e entrar no avião. Enquanto andava pelo corredor à procura do seu lugar, sentia que as pessoas o encaravam. Também pudera, não eram todos os dias que você estava calmamente em um voo para Londres e encontrava um garoto particularmente molhado no avião.

Ao encontrar a sua poltrona e constatar que ficava na janela – seu lugar preferido – Alfred se permitiu relaxar e agradecer a sorte que teve. Isto é, até uma mulher voltar de não sei aonde, com uma menina chorando a plenos pulmões e sentar-se bem ao seu lado. Nessa hora, Alfred teve duas certezas: A) Essas seriam as quatro horas mais longas da sua vida; e B) Alguém lá em cima o odiava.

Quando finalmente pôs os pés em solo britânico, Alfred estava ouvindo um zumbido chato e tinha um tique no olho esquerdo. Foi direto para a saída, já que não tinha malas, e percebeu que em Londres também estava chovendo.

Saiu do Heathrow Airport e foi para a rua, ficando parado na chuva uns bons dez minutos antes de conseguir um táxi.

-Baker Street, por favor. – Disse para o senhor que dirigia o táxi. Enquanto o veículo percorria as ruas com a água batendo no vidro, Alfred finalmente percebeu o quanto estava exausto. Correr de um lado para o outro exigia um bocado das pessoas. Mas se era por Arthur, então valia à pena.

Já estavam a umas três quadras da casa do inglês quando America sentiu o carro parar.

-O que houve? – Perguntou ao senhor no banco da frente.

-Engarrafamento. Parece um dos grandes. – Respondeu o idoso num inglês com sotaque escocês.

-É claro que está engarrafado. Por que não estaria? – Resmungou consigo mesmo e logo adicionou para o motorista. – Eu fico aqui.

-Mas... Está caindo um temporal lá fora!

-Eu sei. Aqui, isso deve pagar. – Entregou uma nota de cinqüenta dólares ao homem e saiu mais uma vez correndo na chuva. Sinceramente, já estava virando rotina. Correu as três quadras com os óculos embaçados, o que resultou em um tombo de joelhos na calçada. Levantou-se e continuou correndo.

Finalmente enxergou a casa pintada num tom de areia com janelas grandes de madeira, o jardim bem cuidado dando as boas vindas ao americano. Ficou de frente para a porta e, ignorando a campainha, começou a bater na madeira com o punho fechado. Arthur _**iria**_ atendê-lo. Mesmo que para isso tivesse que arrombar a porta.

Mesmo que ainda fosse cedo, Arthur já estava acordado quando ouviu as batidas – ou seriam socos? – em sua porta. Primeiro ficou assustado. Quem em sã consciência bateria na porta de outra pessoa com tanta violência às 07h15min AM? Só poderia ser um ladrão. Mas aí lembrou que ladrões não batem na sua porta para te roubar. Não os normais, pelo menos. Então ficou com raiva. Muita raiva.

Resmungando para si mesmo algo sobre consideração com as pessoas e falta de bom senso, jogou um hobe por cima do pijama e desceu as escadas com má vontade. Abriu a porta pronto para amaldiçoar – literalmente falando – quem quer que fosse quando viu America encharcado e ofegante diante de si.

-America? What the bloody hell are you doing here? – Perguntou estupefato o inglês, mas não recebeu resposta. Ou pelo menos, não a resposta que esperava.

Antes que pudesse reagir, sentiu os braços do mais novo circundarem a sua cintura e o puxarem para mais perto. Logo depois, os lábios de America repousaram nos seus próprios, se movendo delicadamente, mordendo levemente de vez em quando. No começo, Arthur ficou sem reação, mas logo tratou de retribuir ao beijo, dando caminho livre para a língua do outro, aproveitando cada toque que o fazia corar de prazer e vergonha. Posicionou a mão direita na nuca do America e brincou com os cabelos loiros, enquanto a outra segurava na jaqueta.

Quando faltou o ar, Alfred começou a distribuir beijos por toda a extensão do pescoço de Arthur, chegando até a orelha e mordiscando-a suavemente, ficando satisfeito ao ver a pele se arrepiar. Deu um pequeno sorriso e beijou de leve a boca avermelhada, se afastando apenas o suficiente para olhar nos olhos verdes do outro.

-America, what...? – Murmurou.

-Não. America não. Meu nome, diz o meu nome. – Pediu, respirando pesadamente.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo, Alfred? – Apesar de o nome ter praticamente dançado para fora de sua boca, seu tom era assustado.

-Não to pensando, só fazendo. Eu percebi que já estava na hora de tomar uma decisão, que não dava mais pra ficar adiando.

-Você não está fazendo sentido algum. – Disse estreitando os olhos e finalmente deixando as mãos caírem ao lado do corpo. Alfred, no entanto, não soltou sua cintura.

-Arthur, eu saí de casa no maior temporal, implorei por uma passagem no aeroporto, fiquei escutando uma criança chorando nos meus ouvidos durante quatro horas e corri as últimas três quadras até a sua casa – também debaixo de chuva, devo acrescentar – só pra dizer que eu te amo.

-...

-Quando eu pedi independência, não foi porque eu te odiava ou porque te queria longe. Foi por que eu não queria viver desse jeito, tendo que ver você dando aqueles sorrisos pra todo mundo e agir como se não estivesse morrendo de ciúmes por dentro. Eu amo você, Arthur Kirkland, como o homem que eu quero do meu lado pro resto da minha vida. Vida essa que eu espero que dure bastante, se você quer saber. – Terminou dando um sorriso de lado.

-Alfred, isso não é tipo de brincadeira que se faça. – A voz e as mãos de Arthur tremiam enquanto ele falava e empurrava Alfred, fazendo as mãos do maior caírem de onde estavam confortavelmente encaixadas.

-E por que eu estaria brincando? – Perguntou olhando no fundo dos olhos do inglês e percebendo que eles estavam mais úmidos do que o normal.

-Eu não sei. Eu não acho que você seja cruel á ponto de me dizer isso só pra rir da minha cara depois, mas que outra explicação haveria?

-A explicação de que tudo o que eu falei é verdade. Eu te amo. – Chegou mais perto e deu um beijo no topo da cabeça do menor. – Eu te amo. – Beijou a bochecha direita. – Eu te amo. – a bochecha esquerda. – Eu te amo. – E finalmente beijou os lábios de novo, aprofundando o contato e mesmo assim mantendo-o lento. Os dois pares de mãos voltaram aos seus lugares anteriores. O beijo continuou até que Alfred sentiu o salgado das lágrimas de Arthur se misturar com o gosto de chá e merengue de limão da boca do mesmo.

Parou o beijo e puxou Inglaterra para um abraço apertado, afundando o rosto no espaço entre os ombros e o pescoço dele. Os braços do britânico envolveram a cintura de America, se aconchegando no peito largo e sentindo o cheiro de café, canela e mais alguma coisa cítrica que não conseguia identificar que desprendia da roupa ainda molhada do rapaz.

-I love you too, Git. – murmurou alto o suficiente para o outro escutar.

Depois de dar uma bronca em Alfred por correr o risco de pegar um resfriado ao andar na chuva e fazê-lo trocar de roupa, os dois estavam deitados na cama de Arthur, o mais novo dormindo pacificamente. Inglaterra não o culpava. Com toda a correria e mais a diferença de horário, America devia estar exausto.

O dia clareava lá fora, mas Arthur não iria se levantar e ir fazer o desjejum, como todos os dias. Ele iria ficar ali, até que o outro loiro acordasse e olhasse para ele coma as safiras reluzentes que tinha nos olhos. Eles iriam se beijar de novo e Alfred iria segurá-lo nos braços do mesmo jeito que havia feito mais cedo. E seria perfeito.

No fim, America realmente havia crescido, em vários sentidos da palavra. Mas isso não queria dizer que ele havia deixado para trás a alegria e o carinho de quando era criança. Ele ainda era Alfred. Ainda era seu, mesmo que agora de um jeito diferente. E Arthur esperava que continuasse assim. Porque se o americano nunca crescesse nesse sentido, quer dizer que ele continuaria a ser quem é. Com um pouquinho de falta de bom senso, é claro, e até ingenuamente atrapalhado de vez em quando. Mas adorável, mesmo assim. E mesmo sabendo que ele não iria escutar, Arthur sussurrou, numa esperança de que o americano assimilasse a mensagem de algum jeito:

-Hey, Al. Nunca cresça, okay? Continue assim.

* * *

Se vocês prestarem atenção, eu usei bastante licença poética aqui. Mas foi preciso pra história dar certo.

Então, o que acharam? Ruim, mediano, bom, ótimo ou você deveria desistir de escrever? Mandem suas opiniões, por favor. Obrigada.

P. S.: Devo dizer que estou orgulhosa de mim mesma por conseguir escrever mais de 3.000 palavras. XD


End file.
